Snona
Concept and Creation Snona was originally created for the roleplay, Mana et Mecha, and was intended to be the character who would teach River ice magic. However the roleplay never made it that far, but I still loved Snona's design enough that I decided to just kind of keep her as a mascot to draw sometimes. Personality Snona is a very cheery, childish, playful, and mischevious creature. The world is her playground, and she’s always looking for a way to have some fun. She often pranks others, but her practical jokes are always harmless. She could never bring herself to do actual damage to anyone. In the few times she isn’t playing around, Snona likes to relax and probably drink tea. She can also get fussy from time to time, particularly when she has to deal with someone she personally clashes with. Snona will act all haughty and pout, but her appearence makes it difficult to take her seriously. History Snona was born as a human named Yuki. Yuki was only a few years old when she was separated from her mother in a snowstorm, and she desperately wandered to try and find her. But little did she know that she was pushing further and further into the cold. Eventually, when the sun went down, Yuki was enveloped by the cold, and collapsed in the snow. In the light of the moon, Yuki had died and transformed into a Yukinko, renaming herself Snona. Currently, Snona is still trying to find her mother, or really, anyone who would be a mother to her. Abilities Snona is capable of controlling snow and ice, and wind to a smaller extent. Due to her size, her powers work more on a small scale though. While she cannot create a blizzard, she can certainly make a flurry, and so on. She is also able to freeze things upon touch if she so wishes to, but the ice only grows on how much surface area she has covered. This does not apply to water however, as if she were to step on a body of water, the top will freeze over with a thin sheet of ice rather quickly. With Snona weighing in at only a couple of grams, she is very easy to lift off. While she cannot fly in the traditional sense, her lightness allows her to easily pick up a gust of wind and lift off of the ground that way. But because she is so extremely light, it is dangerous for her to be exposed in a very windy environment without shelter, as she will be flung about by the strong winds. Snona is also an extremely passionate dancer and singer. Her preferred style of dance is ballet, and often times she will create her own "stage" by freezing over a pond and dancing on its surface. She often sings while dancing, and can hit very high notes that not many monsters can. Trivia *Snona's name is a mix of "Snow" and "Onna", the Japanese word for Woman (which is also part of the name of "Yuki-Onna, a yokai that Snona is heavily based on). *She sings in the range of a Sopranino *She is often known to freeze over ponds in order to have a flat surface for dancing, however it may give the illusion that she is ice-skating. Gallery Snona.jpg|an older drawing of Snona done at school in photoshop Snona no paper.png|currently the newest drawing of snona so far Snonas colored.png|some old concepts for snona with open eyes more snona.png|Little snowglobe omg fanart.png|An adorable watercolor Snona by our boi Zumi snona_hyper_realisitc_by_thesupernintendokid-dbfelmr.png|This super realistic papercraft-like Snona by our other boi TSNK cool kid.png|well is she? no dont.png|NO DONT Snona and variations.png|some fun variations based on the Yuki-Onna legend perfection.jpg|Sigma is god Theme Songs Category:Females Category:Characters